David Potter Immigrant Ancestors
Colonial New England Immigrant Ancestor Chart ' David Potter (1760-1838) and his wife Elizabeth Vaughan (1762-1831) American Revolutionary War Veteran Great, Great Grandparents of David Potter The parentage database for David Potter - John Potter (1716-1782) and Phebe Arnold (1717-1789) - looks very confused. Potter / Warner Family Line # 'George Potter (1584-1640) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, JPotter4, APotter, GPotter2, GPotter1) - Parents of 1638 English Immigrant George Potter (1618-1640) who followed first group to settle Rhode Island (1639). Potter Gateway Royalty Lineage # Martha Taylor (1585-1646) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, JPotter4, APotter, GPotter2, MTaylor) - Parents of 1638 English Immigrant George Potter (1618-1640) who followed first group to settle Rhode Island (1639). # XCOLE03 - ( DPotter, JPotter5, JPotter4, APotter, FCole, XCole03) - Unknown Parents of English immigrant Frances Cole (1620-1645). # XCOLE04- ( DPotter, JPotter5, JPotter4, APotter, FCole, XCOLE04) - Unknown Parents of English immigrant Frances Cole (1620-1645). # Timothy Warner (1589-1644) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, JPotter4, RWarner, JWarner, TWarner) - English parents of John Warner (1615-1679), 1635 Immigrant on the Increase and 1637 signer of Providence Compact, later returned to England. # Margaret Dover (1585-1685) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, JPotter4, RWarner, JWarner, MDover) - English parents of John Warner (1615-1679), 1635 Immigrant on the Increase and 1637 signer of Providence Compact, later returned to England. # Ezekiel Holliman (1587-1659) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, JPotter4, RWarner, PHolliman, EHolliman) - English parents of Priscilla Holliman (1618-1652), who immigrated to Rhode Island c. 1640. # Susanna Oxston (1591-1618) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, JPotter4, RWarner, PHolliman, SOxston) - English parents of Priscilla Holliman (1618-1652), who immigrated to Rhode Island c. 1640. Arnold / Carpenter Family Line # William Arnold (1587-1676) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, SArnold, EArnold3, SArnold2, WArnold1) - English Immigrant to America, 1636 Signer of Providence RI Compact # Christian Peake (1583-1659) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, SArnold, EArnold3, SArnold2, CPeake)) - English Immigrant to America # Edward Smith (1604-1675) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, SArnold, EArnold3, SSmith, ESmith) -English Immigrant to America # Mary Elizabeth Hale (1607-) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, SArnold, EArnold3, SSmith, MEHale) -English Immigrant to America # William Carpenter (1605-1685) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, SArnold, SCarpenter3, ECarpenter, WCarpenter) - English Immigrant, 1st Settler of Providence RI. # Elizabeth Arnold (1611-1685) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, SArnold, SCarpenter3, ECarpenter, EArnold) - daughter of English Immigrant William Arnold (1587-1676) (above). # William Harris (1610-1681) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, SArnold, SCarpenter3, SHarris, WHarris) - English Immigrant and first settler of Providence RI, legal agent and writer, made several trips to England, including one where he was captured by Barbary pirates for ransom. # Susan Hyde (1610-1682) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, SArnold, SCarpenter3, SHarris, SHyde) - English Immigrant - settler at Providence RI. Arnold / Baker Family Line # William Arnold (1587-1676) - ( DPotter, PArnold, IArnold4, IArnold3, SArnold2, WArnold1) - English Immigrant to America, 1636 Signer of Providence RI Compact # Christian Peake (1583-1659) - ( DPotter, PArnold, IArnold4, IArnold3, SArnold2, CPeake)) - English Immigrant to America # Edward Smith (1604-1675) - ( DPotter, PArnold, IArnold4, IArnold3, SSmith, ESmith) -English Immigrant to America # Mary Elizabeth Hale (1607-)- ( DPotter, PArnold, IArnold4, IArnold3, SSmith, MEHale) -English Immigrant to America # James Barker (1590-1634) - ( DPotter, PArnold, IArnold4, MBarker, JBarker, JBarker) - English immigrant died at sea during voyage to America on board the Mary and James (1634). Parents of immigrant James Barker (1617-1702), 10th Deputy Governor of Rhode Island Colony. # barker02 - ( DPotter, PArnold, IArnold4, MBarker, JBarker, barker02) - Died in England 1620, before family left for America. Parents of immigrant James Barker (1617-1702), 10th Deputy Governor of Rhode Island Colony. # William Dungan (1606-1636) - ( DPotter, PArnold, IArnold4, MBarker, BDungan, WDungan) - Irish perfumer who migrated to London and died young there. Irish Peerage Gateway link to Viscount Netterville and Baron Howth # Frances Latham (1609-1677) - ( DPotter, PArnold, IArnold4, MBarker, BDungan, FLatham) - English Immigrant, daughter of King's Falconer. Frances is famous as the Mother of Governors with over 10 direct descent Governors. Smith / Carpenter Family Line # Thomas Smith (1565-) # Smith02 # Thomas Gibbs (c1580-) # Gibbs04 # William Carpenter (1576-1659) # Mary Alice Batt (1580-1638) # Arnold07 # Arnold08 Great, Great Grandparents of Elizabeth Vaughan Vaughan/Spink Family Line # George Vaughan (1593-1649) # Elizabeth Henchman (1612-1693) # David Touzar (1605-) # GGGP 04 # John Spink (1590-) # GGGP 06 # GGGP 07: Howes # GGGP 08: Howes Sweet / MacAndrews Family Line # John Sweet (1579-1637) - ( EVaughan, BVaughan, JSweet4, HSweet3, JSweet2, JSweet1) - English Immigrant to America - settled in Rhode Island # Mary Periam (1581-1681) - ( EVaughan, BVaughan, JSweet4, HSweet3, MPeriam) - English Immigrant to America - settled in Rhode Island # Robert Jeffrey (1605-1646) - ( EVaughan, BVaughan, JSweet4, HSweet3, EJeffrey, RJeffrey) - # Mary Gaunt (1608-1677) - ( EVaughan, BVaughan, JSweet4, HSweet3, EJeffrey, MGaunt) - # GGGP 13: MacAndrews # GGGP 14: MacAndrews # GGGP 15: Griffin # GGGP 16: Griffin Godfrey / Hackett Family Line # William Godfrey (1609-1710) # GGGP 18 # John Turner (1620-) # GGGP 20 # GGGP 21: Hackett # GGGP 22 # GGGP 23 # GGGP 24 Davis / Scott / Marbury Family Line # James Davis (1621-1694) - ( EVaughan, CGodfrey, CDavis, JDavis, ADavis, JDavis) - # Davis02 - ( EVaughan, CGodfrey, CDavis, JDavis, ADavis, Davis02) - # John Rodman (1615-1686) - ( EVaughan, CGodfrey, CDavis, JDavis, MRodman, JRodman) - English Immigrant who operated a plantation in Barbados. # Elizabeth Ann Parsons (1619-1691) - ( EVaughan, CGodfrey, CDavis, JDavis, MRodman, EAParsons) - English immigrant to Barbados # Richard Scott (1606-1680) - ( EVaughan, CGodfrey, CDavis, MScott, JScott, RScott) - # Catharine Marbury (1617-1687) ''' - ( EVaughan, CGodfrey, CDavis, MScott, JScott, CMarbury) - Linked to Anne Marbury Royal Ancestry / Spencer / Raleigh - '''English Royal Lineage Gateway. She is the daughter of Francis Marbury (1555-1611) and Bridget Dryden (c1562-1645) and sister of famous famous puritan immigrant Anne Marbury Hutchinson. # GGGP 31 : Brown07 - ( EVaughan, CGodfrey, CDavis, MScott, JScott, Brown07) - parents of Rebecca Brown (1639-1700) # GGGP 32 : BROWN08 - ( EVaughan, CGodfrey, CDavis, MScott, JScott, Brown08) - parents of Rebecca Brown (1639-1700) Research Notes Famous Descendants * Chapman, Mary Ann (1872-1973) - ( MAPotter, APotter, David Potter) - Arizona LDS Pioneer lived to age 101 and was widowed for 43 years. * Potter, Arnold (1804-1872) - (Son of David Potter) - Messianic Preacher * Potter, David (1760-1838) - American Revolutionary War Veteran * Potter, Martin (1819-1863) - Civil War Veteran - 29th Iowa. * Potter, Mary A (1854-1874) - (Daughter of Arnold Potter) - Mary was the first anglo child born in the LDS Colony in San Bernardino, California. * Vaughan, Ben, Pvt (1730-1818) - Father in law to David Potter, American Revolutionary War Veteran. Category:Ahnentafels Category:Ancestries of individuals